Battleship Tirpitz (level)
"Battleship Tirpitz" is the fourteenth Call of Duty level. The player starts as Sgt. Evans, and has been ordered to infiltrate the Tirpitz, plant charges, destroy the AA radar, and grab the naval log in preparation of RAF bombing raids on the ship. Characters *Evans (playable) *Price (K.I.A) *Waters Walkthrough Boarding the Boat The player will spawn in a boat. Captain Price will be dumping bodies off the side of the boat. When that is over, Sgt. Waters will drive the boat over to the large battleship in the distance. The boat will pull up to a staircase on the side of the ship. Price will ask permission to come aboard and hop out onto the stair case. The player will follow Price up the stairs. Price will be asked to show his identification. He will show it to the guard and be on his way to the hangar. The player will follow Price to the hangar, then go down the stairs. The player will follow Price through a series of rooms. They will eventually get to the Armory, where there will be two guards. Price will kill them when the officer there checks Price's ID. When he does this, go into the room behind them and grab all of the weapons inside. Shipspawn.png|Spawn. Shipmp44.png|The only MP44 in this level. Shiptrouble.png|Price killing the two guards in the Armory. Shipsupply.png|The Armory. Destroy the Engines From the supply room, the player will need to turn around and enter the room that an enemy came from. Once there, turn left, but do not go into the rooms. Instead, the player should get near the wall, crouch, take out the Kar98k, and lean right. This allows the player to take out enemies in a much safer way than simply rushing them. Rushing in this area is suicide because quite a few enemies have MP40s, which work very well in tight places. Once all of the enemies in this area are down, walk up to the engines and press "use" on each of the glowing bomb silhouettes. Once they are done go forward, then take a left. An enemy will come out of the room to the right. Eliminate the target with the MP40 or melee attacks. The room he came from has a large medikit, take it if needed. Go forward, then take a left, but do not go into the new hallway, as a lot of enemies with weapons will come out of the door on the other end. The player should use the crouch and lean strategy again. Once the room is cleared, place the bombs on the engines, and go forward, then left. The player will be back in the Armory. The player will go through the door to the room where Price was, but now he's dead. Turn right to the door the player came to the Armory through at the beginning of the level and take a left. Go through the hallway until the sound of a grenade bouncing is heard, then go back into the previous hall. After the explosion, go back to the surface. On the surface, enemies will ambush from the right side of the hangar's exit. Take out a few, then look up. There should be one more threat to take care of. Image:shipcrouch.png|Remember to crouch and lean right from a wall when in the engine rooms. Image:shipbomb1.png|Bomb 1 Image:shipbomb2.png|Bomb 2 Image:shipmedikitroom.png|Room with the large medikit. Image:shipbomb3.png|Bomb 3 Image:shipbomb4.png|Bomb 4 Image:shipgren.png|The grenade that's thrown at the player when he tries to get out of the lower decks. Image:shiphangar.png|The inner hangar. Enemies like to come from the right part of the entrance. Image:shipsniper.png|the sniper that's just above the hangar. Destroy the Radar System The player can either go to the left or right (NOT on the nearby stairs) to access the radar area. Once inside, go up two sets of stairs, then throw a grenade at the opening. An enemy on that level will home in on the player's position and choose the staircase the player has chosen. A grenade will usually take him out. If not, the MP40 will work fine. Take another staircase up, the first radar will be here. When getting near the end of the stairs, throw a grenade into the room. With any luck, it will take out the troop and the radar. Once the grenade goes off, go into the area and finish off any survivors. The room in the upper left contains another radar and a staircase to the next level. Destroy the radar. Once near the top of the stairs, throw a grenade to the left. An enemy comes out near there, and he might get caught in the blast. If not, his relocation will make him unable to react to the player right away. Take him out, then turn right and face the next set of stairs. This set of stairs leads to the last radar and the naval charts. Throw a grenade into the room to the right, and it'll take out the enemy on board and the radar. Once the explosion goes off, go in and take out the troop that's pointing out of the windows. After that, grab the logs, then go back down. Take the right path. It's an easier way to get out. Image:shipleft.png|The left entrance Image:shipright.png|The right entrance Image:shipradar1.png|Radar 1 Image:shipradar2.png|Radar 2 Image:shipradar2gren.png|Throw a grenade into the next level right about here. Image:shipradar3gren.png|A grenade thrown here into the next floor will destroy the radar and kill an enemy. Image:shipradar3.png|Radar 3 Image:shiplog.png|The log. To the Exit After returning, lean past the door and take out anybody nearby. When there's nobody left, start moving until the player gets to the hangar. There's a sniper on a perch on top of the left or right entrance to the radar area. When the enemy is down, the player can go down the stairs of their choice and make way to the exit, which is Waters' boat. There's usually a troop or two near the exit, so be careful. Go down and board Waters' ship to exit the level. Image:shipsniper2.png|the second sniper. This one is on the faraway upper deck. Image:shipexit.png|Exit. Trivia *According to this mission, Waters has black hair. *After Price kills the officer in the supply room, if looking closely at Price's "documents", they are clearly fake. *The player cannot acquire a pistol here, like in the levels Camp Toccoa, Stalingrad. In Red Square a pistol can be obtained only if the player kills the commissar from the beginning with grenades. *This is the first mission in the Call of Duty series where a main character is scripted to die. *In the ship's control room (where the naval logs are found) the glass on the windows can be shot and broken. This is one of the very few areas in the game featuring breakable glass. *The first soldier you see beside the captain who Price talks to has a MP44 the only one in the level. This soldier cannot be found again and neither is his MP44. *You can see till the very end of the border on this map, which appears as just black mass.To see it, go to the top most balconies over looking the rest of the ship when you have to retrieve the logs for the ship and then look out in the open sea. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgNd9rIkizI&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=16 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer